


Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers 2

by zapnaty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapnaty/pseuds/zapnaty





	Wormies Up My Ass, Farts Out Hers 2

"MAN ION GIV A FUCK ABOUT MY FAMILY NAME" anhhrada screams along 2 Adult Hambono. Driving her poor ass toyato Prius. Fucking broke bitch.

"YEEEEEAH!" Naty headbangs 2 the song n opens the window, sensing a fart coming. She tells Angharaf to shut the FUCK up so she can fart and On Guard cries. 

Naty pulls her pants down revealing her SEXY brazilian asshole, sticking it out the window. She uses her fingrs to sprea it open "lol i feel lik louis tomlinson" 

"The 1 who smok weed" angharfa say

"Ye" naty say as she gets ready 2 fart. As she feels Fart come out of her beige anus hole, they hear POLICE SIRENS. WTF. 

Angharad open her window & pull over to the side . She waits 4 the police to pull  
Up. 

When she sees the policeman she thinks she is in L O V E. yah. Her puzzy get SWAMPY when her eyes MEE the green eyed purple haired white man. Is he.... Michael Clifford!!?!!??,.

She drop her jaw. 

"Hello am Officer Clifford. U was speeding n u cnt do tht." His sexy Australian aids voice speaks out making Angharad's vagina moisture pour like a waterfall. She is speechless . 

"Ummm naty go get me sum chocolate at that Cvs Across the street thx." Angharad shoves her fucking ugly fat ass slut whore bitch bff forever out of the car. She watches as the retarded hoe crosses te street. 

Wen she look back at Michael he is NAKED. FUCK NY ASS.  
Her mouth becumz dry wehn she sees his BONER. He gets in2 her back seat & she climbs BAK there. Fuckn whore -___-. 

She unbottons her shirt as he unbotton her jeans (that she stole because she's POOR lol) and shoves his 6 inch hairy uncircumcised cock ito her. 

He thrusts his hips causing her to moan like. A fucking gorilla. Ugly bitch. 

 

"YUMM U ARE SO TIGHT YES BIGCH YES" Michael plays with his man titties as he screams out, sounding like a very injured walrus. ARF ARF lmao. 

"I TJINK IM FONNA CUM., MICHEAL" Angahrd tugs on his raggedy ugly purple hair , revealing how far back dat hair line is. Michael reaches into his pocket and pulls out a brown wiggling creature.

Angry dad gasps. It couldn't be....

billy? He Died 4 Years Ago. Michael tells anghatadd to turn around so she shoves her pale ASS ASS ASS in it's FACE. Oops I meant him not it lol. He lets billy crawl into Angharad's body & slither around as he makes Angharad MOAN because she misses his wormy warmth.  
She envies the cup of coffee that gets 2 kiss billy's worm lips open every cold n bitter morning. After all these years they were fnllt making luv again. 

Billy has to go to a reunion so he GTFO leaving Michael and angaharatdd.   
"I love u angharad." Micheal say.s

"I love u too mikey." Angharad says wondering how the fuck he know her name but then she remember he shot up her school so he prolly saw her name in the files . 

She hears a screaming noise and she looks out the window.

"OJMYHIRODFUCKING GFOD NA TY WJATA TTHE FUCCK OHYMGDO SIM SSOOSRRY IYKYOU FCK IJF IBTOH I FKCKD KKIL YOURESLELFF GIVE ME SOME SPACE I MEAN I KNOW I LOOK FLY BUT SHIT" SHE SCREAMS BECAUSIE NATY WAS LOOKING AT TJEM MAKING THE SEXY.

Natu Runs in fear of Angharad tearing her sexy brown eyes out & gets hit by car.

She dead af. 

lol.

****

SIKE BICH SHE PULLED A JESUS & RESURRECTED ! LMAOOO!

It is Thursday. Naty and Angharad take a selfie "LOL ONE WEEK SINCE I DIED TBT! :) #life #resurrection #caraccident #3hunna" 

They watch teen mom 2 to take a look in2 their future when SUDDENLY Angharad fone ring.  
"Who DAT" she say

 

"It's... Michael." He cries into the line sniffling.

Angharad has lady boner.

"Wats wrong do u need the sex :/" she says sounding worrie . 

"No...IMm.... PREGNANT." 

The call drops.


End file.
